This invention relates to carbamoylpyrrolidone derivatives. More particularly, this invention is directed to carbamoylpyrrolidone derivatives which have been found to be particularly available as a drug for senile dementia, psychotropic, and/or antiamnesia agent, to their preparation, to their use and to pharmaceutical formulations containing the compounds.
Pyrrolidone derivatives have heretofore been known as the drugs for brain insufficiency disease and so on, for example, in EP Pat. Publn. No. 89900-B, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,139, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,396.
The inventors of the present invention have been studying on antiamnesia agents of the pyrrolidone family including such compounds. Thus, the present invention has been established. The compounds of the present invention can be applicable for treating some kinds of senile dementia.